¡tanjoubi omedetou, Ishida!
by Onny-Chan
Summary: los chicos quieren obcequiarle algo a ishida por su cumpleaños, pero su plan se vera en peligro cuando orihime intente darle su "almuerzo" ¿lograran salvar la salud estomacal del Quincy? entren y descubran


**Para que les mentiré, este fic lo comencé en junio y trataba de algo completamente diferente, pero a ultima hora (principios de noviembre) decidi cambiar la trama y decir verdad me gusta mas así jeje. Bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir solo ¡feliz cumpleaños, Ishida! Y ¡feliz cumpleaños para mi! Jejej yo tambien cumplo años hoy ^.^**

**DECLAIMER: Tite Kubo carga con todos los derechos de Bleach, yo solo me divierto escribiendo payasadas como esta…**

**NOTA: en colaboración de Ryuna-chan**

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

º+º+º+º+º+º

_¡__tanjoubi omedetou, Ishida!_

Ese era un día once de noviembre, una tranquila mañana de otoño y los amigos de Ishida pretendían darle un regalo, pero la idea era "olvidarse" que ese día era el cumpleaños del Quincy. Todo hubiera salido a la perfección si a Orihime no se le hubiera ocurrido darle un almuerzo echo por ella; ninguno quería que el chico se enfermara del estomago, así que esa mañana seria de locos. Todo para "robar" el almuerzo que la Hime llevaba…

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

º+º+º+º+º+º

-mira Tatsuki-chan, hoy traje un almuerzo para Ishida-kun-le mostró un recipiente que tenia arroz ¿verde?, puré de papas con algo que paresia mostaza, también tenia algo que parecía albóndigas de camarón ¿era eso posible? Y todo bañado en chocolate con miel-es por su cumpleaños-le sonrío. La pelinegra todo medidas drásticas y como un rallo se dirigió a un rincón y marco al celular de Rukia, había que informarle que todo el plan estaba a punto de irse a la mierda.

-¿aló? Kuchiki, tenemos serios problemas-miro de reojo a ver si la pelicastaña la estaba mirando-si, es eso. Si Orihime le da ese almuerzo, Ishida se nos muere-diablos ahí venia la chica-me tengo que ir, les dejo el problema a ustedes-colgó.

-¿crees que le guste? estuve toda la tarde de ayer preparándolo-ahora iban camino a su salón.

-ooh claro, estoy segura de que le gustara-le levanto el pulgar.

Luego de que la pelinegra recibiera la llamada se volvió hacia los demás con cara de espanto. De seguro Matsumoto creería que era una perfecta idea, después de todo tenían el mismo gusto culinario.

-escúchenme-dijo la Kuchiki, todos la miraron-tenemos una gran misión si queremos darle el regalo al cuatro ojos de Ishida-y la planeación empezó…

Unos minutos después, estaban todos escondidos en una esquina (Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y Matsumoto) esperando a que Inoue se acercara y cuando estuvo a unos dos metros…lanzaron a Chad con toda la fuerza posible para que tropezara y disimuladamente le quitara el bolso.

-hmp-dijo una vez que callo.

-ohh! Sado-kun, déjame ayudarte-intento levantarlo, pero era muy pesado-jeje que descuidados eres-el moreno por todos los medios idos y por haber intento quitarle el bolso, pero la Hime lo cuidaba con su vida.

1º se hizo peso muerto, como la chica haría mas fuerza dejaría el bolso de lado y los demás lo robarían, pero no lo hizo.

2º resbalo por segunda vez y se agarro del bolso, pero ella no lo soltaba…

3º hasta la abrazo y no le resulto…

-si, tendré cuidado-contesto y como ultima opción metió la mano al bolso de la chica, pero esta fue mar rápida y salio corriendo.

-¡mierda!-exclamo el pelinaranja-Inoue va a matar a Ishida.

-hey, todavía son las 9, tenemos hasta la hora de almuerzo-lo alentó Renji.

-tienes razón, Renji-le dio la Razón Rangiku-tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.

-es mi turno de intentarlo-dijo el pelirrojo, salio corriendo a gran velocidad por los pasillos, todos los demás lo seguían apenas. Cuando encontró a la Hime se detuvo y se acercó galantemente hacia ella.

-buenos días, Inoue-san-le miro seductoramente.

-etto…buenos días Abarai-kun-le sonrío nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces una señorita tan linda como tú sola en el pasillo?-la tomo de la barbilla y acaricio su labio inferior.

-emm…n-no es…estoy sola-intento alejarse, pero topo con la pared.

-¿de que escapas?-se acercaba cada vez más cuando sintió que lo jalaban del cabello. Ese era Ichigo y se lo llevo a rastras de ahí.

-¡si serás idiota, Renji!-le grito la morena.

- se suponía que ibas quitarle el almuerzo, no a quitarle la chica a Ishida-le regaño el pelinaranja mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

-¡yaaa, solo fue un intento!-se protegía con los brazos.

-pero si te le estabas insinuando-dijo Matsumoto cruzada de brazos-esta muy mal quitarle la novia a alguien.

-pero si no son novios-dijo la pelinegra y el naranjito.

-da igual-se defendió-son tal para cual, igual que ustedes dos-mostró una sonrisa picara.

-ya cállate de una vez, Matsumoto-Renji la vio achicando los ojos-tú tanto que alegas y no has intentado nada.

-pues cuando intente algo no será como la idotes que hiciste tú-y nuestra voluptuosa Teniente se perdió entre los pasillos, de seguro algo raro estaba tramando.

En algún lado del instituto vagaba un algo melancólico Ishida, por Kami, el se había acordado del cumpleaños de todos y los muy desgraciados se les había olvidado el de él.

-a Kuchiki-san le regale un vestido-recordó-a Inoue le regale un solera muy mona-cerro los ojos y le apareció un tic en el ojo-al imbecil de Kurosaki le obsequie una polera-ahora abrió los ojos-a Abarai-kun le diseñe una de esas camisas que le gustan-y ahora si exploto-¡y pretendía obsequiarle algo a la pesada de Matsumoto! ¡E igual que a Arisawa!-unas palomas que estaba cerca se volaron con el grito del chico Quincy.

Matsumoto buscaba a la chica, con ella llevaba unas botellas de dudosa procedencia najo sus brazos.

-aaaahhh! ¡Inoue-san! ¡Por aquí!-la llamo y la chica se aproximo velozmente.

-ohayo Rangiku-san-ya estaban frente a frente-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto señalando las misteriosas botellas.

-ohh quería invitarte a tomar un trago, ya sabes, para olvidar las penas-como pudo la codeo.

-pero…estamos en horario de clases-se llevo la mano a la barbilla-nos podrían expulsar.

-eso déjamelo a mí-sonrío confianzuda-no pasara nada, solo es un poco de sake, nada más.

-si tú lo dices-estaba a punto de empinarse una de las botellas cuando Renji apareció en escena.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-le quito la botella-Rangiku-san estas loca, no puedes emborracharla-y se la llevo a rastras. ¿Por qué se me hace familiar esa escena?

-¿Qué intento hacer que?-gritaron Ichigo y Rukia al verse enterados de lo que casi hace la Teniente.

-así como lo oyen, es peor que lo que yo intente hacer-ahora era el pelirrojo el que regañaba a la Shinigami.

-ya basta-grito el sustituto-ustedes dos lo único que han hecho es hacer estupideces-los apunto acusatoriamente.

-¡pero tu no has intentado nada, complejo de naranja!

-¡pero tampoco la he cagado, cabeza de piña!

-¡pero es mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada!

-¡yo no haría una estupidez como la que hiciste!-le dio un empujón.

-por que no tienes cerebro-le devolvió el empujón el Teniente.

-pero mi cabeza no tiene forma de fruta-le saco la lengua.

-pero tiene el color de una-copio la infantil expresión.

-¡YA CALLENSE! RENJI COMPORTATE ERES MaYOR QUE ICHIGO-le dio un pape la Kuchiki.

-¡¿y solo por eso el puede comportarse como niño?

-jaja hubieras pensados dos veces antes de morir-se seguía burlando el chico.

-aaaahh Renji tiene razón-apoyó Matsumoto-ustedes no han intentado nada de nada.

-nosotros compramos el obsequio-reclamo la morena.

-y pusimos el dinero que faltaba, por que ciertos Shinigamis se fueron a emborrachar-entre acusación y acusación la ya tan mencionada Inoue paso por al lado de ellos y torpemente resbalo, o Tatsuki le hizo una zancadilla, y callo de bruces al suelo, desparramando toda una extraña comida.

-¡misión cumplida!-grito victoriosa la karateka.

-uff, menos mal que ese era mi almuerzo-se levanto mientras se sacudía-el de Ishida-kun esta a salvo-y continuo con su camino. A todos les callo la gota gorda, ya no quedaba mas remedio, el cuatro ojos de Ishida moriría esa misma tarde. Ya era la hora del receso y no les quedaba más que resignarse a subir a la azotea y ver como el Quincy se retorcía de dolor.

Cuando el pelinegro llego a la azotea se encontró con una grata sorpresa, estaban todos esperándolo…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ISHIDA!-le saludaron todos, el chico quedo en silencio y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-muchas gracias muchachos-se acerco a ellos y todos se sentaron a comer.

-¡aah! Ten Ishida-kun, un almuerzo de cumpleaños-le entrego la comida con una enorme sonrisa.

-etto…lo siento Inoue-san-se ajusto las gafas-pero estoy enfermo del estomago, solo puedo comer cosas livianas-se toco el estomago, para enfatizar lo dicho.

-oooh lastima, de todas formas mi almuerzo se estropeo-sonrío distraída.

A todos los demás les callo la gota gorda, todos intentando cuidar de la salud de su flacucho amigo, cuando el perla estaba con el estomago delicado. Aaah ya daba igual, seria mejor entregarle su regalo.

-bueno, te tenemos un regalo, Ishida-dijo mas animado el pelirrojo.

-¬¬ ¿tenemos?-dijo sarcásticamente Rukia.

-sii-sonrío Matsumoto-tenemos.

-que yo recuerde, ese día se fueron a beber-termino el sustituto.

-da igual-la Hime aplaudió-te gustara mucho muuucho.

-gracias, no tenían que molestarse-dijo un tanto avergonzado el chico.

-el regalo-pidió Ichigo a Rukia.

-ups!

-¿Cómo que "ups!"?-pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

-se lo entregue a Tatsuki y todavía no sube.

-¡yaaaa! Ya llegue, no se pongan a pelear—la pelinegra llego calmando los ánimos. Que bueno, si no se matan-ten Ishida-le entrego el obsequio.

-wow un equipo profesional portátil de costura-dijo impresionado-muchas gracias.

-les dije que les gustaría-dijo triunfante la Teniente.

-si claro, tú y Renji no se enteraron que era hasta hoy en la mañana-acuso Rukia. Se podía apreciar una sonrisa en la cara del Quincy.

-jaja apuesto que pensaste que se nos había olvidado-sonrío burlesco el pelinaranja.

-para que les mentiré-se vio derrotado-por lo menos dejo mi orgullo de lago una vez-y comenzó otra estupida discusión…

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

º+º+º+º+º+º

**jeje espero que les allá gustado ¡en tu cara Ryuna-chan! Lo termine el antes buajjajaja, cof cof, prosiguiendo, queria publicar algo para esta fecha y a decir verdad es la 1º vez que escribo un fic por el cumple de alguien y no se si esta bueno.**

**Ustedes jusguen, ahorita me voy que los devo estar aburriendo jeje**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
